Spectra Vondergeist
Spectra Vondergeist is a daughter of the Ghosts. Personality Spectra has a very forceful personality and she often makes quick judgments and leaps to conclusions without supporting evidence. When she's confronted with the facts, she tends to dig in her heels. She draws the line at planting a fake story though. This makes for an excellent gossip columnist, but not a friend you would want to share secrets with. It's hinted that she's constructed a mysterious, fanciful history for herself, and even began to believe it herself, but that the truth about her family is actually quite tragic (though it's never revealed). This may be why she's still a ghost; she hasn't "moved on" from whatever happened to them in life. But despite all this, she is seen as a kind monster and helps those in need of her, she also is known to easily get the truth out of other monsters which also gives her a detective/reporter complex. Appearance Due to the fact that Spectra is a ghost, her skin is ghostly pale- almost stark white- and then fades to transparent at the beginning of her hands and feet. Her face is somewhat gaunt. Spectra's hair is violet, with rather noticeable periwinkle and pinkish purple highlights. It is usually frisky; the ends sticking up and looking as if it were floating. Her eyes are a bright icy blue, with the pupils being a dark blue and the sclera (or "whites" of her eyes) are a pale lilac. Her lips are purple. Relationships Her Family Spectra have the her long-lost love haunts of "the family's ancestral castle" but it's strongly implied that all of this was something she'd made up. Her parents are ghosts, but nothing else is known about them. It's hinted that the truth about her family is actually quite tragic, though it's never revealed -- the story Spectra writes about (castles, a midnight journey across borders) is something she made up, and even began to believe it until Ghoulia reminded her about the truth. Friends Everyone who loves her are her friends. Romance She and Porter Geiss have a crush on each other. Abilities Being a Ghost, she can go through everything, turn invisible, and possess into another one's body. Trivia *Her favorite subject is "Journalism". *She doesn't like to possess other people's bodies. *Donnie is the most who curious about her, because he thinks that mutants that are energy being can't be exist. Even encountered with Ho Chan, he's still can't find any explanation. *Sometimes, the Turtles see her as a threat (Because the Turtles had to skip their classes to fight their enemies). *She's very interest why the Turtles had to skipped the classes sometimes. *She escaped back to the Ghost Dimension during the invasion of the Triceratons. **In an alternate timeline that the Turtles created, she returned after the Tricerations' invasion came to an end. Category:Ghosts Category:Monster High Students Category:Possibly Mutants Category:Teenagers Category:Likes to say Booyakasha! Category:Allies of the Heroes Category:Smart Category:Fearleaders Category:Energy Being Category:Mammals Category:Deceased Category:Former Humans